


Puzzled

by Dorktapus42



Series: Come Together-verse [53]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Building Competition, Fluff, Gen, I'd tag what they made but that'd be a spoiler, Minor AHWM spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21737437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorktapus42/pseuds/Dorktapus42
Summary: Mad, Bing, and the Googles have a building competition.
Series: Come Together-verse [53]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1135463
Kudos: 34





	Puzzled

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about that cliffhanger (kinda. ish. whatever you'd call it. unnatural stopping point?) last time!  
> In the meantime, have some fluff.  
> (wooooo finals season is hereeeeeee to anyone who has them I feel your pain and wish you luck!)
> 
> Here's the puzzle they build: https://www.seriouspuzzles.com/colin-thompson-bizarre-town-5000pc-jigsaw-puzzle-by-ravensburger/
> 
> I hope you enjoy, and have a great day!

There was one thing that the Googles (and Bing) liked more than anything. 

It didn’t quite match their reputation, but they really liked puzzles. 

It was the art of fitting hundreds of pieces together to create a picture that really got to them. Kind of like writing code. 

Oliver and Red dumped out their latest project. 

It scattered over the series of worktables they’d shoved together. 

They all loaded the picture of the puzzle in its entirety to their displays and got to sorting. Section by section. 

Any normal person would be staring at them for the way they did this, but they didn’t really care. 

Each took a corner- (Bing took the middle) and started to assemble. 

A 5,000 piece puzzle would take them… about two days if they were working semi-constantly. So about twice as fast as an insomniac puzzler group. Well, they  _ were  _ androids. And they were excellent at spotting patterns. 

About halfway through the puzzle they all got notifications.

[NOTIFICATION: Optical Sensor in doorway 3-lb activated.]

Ah. Someone had entered the lab. 

Oliver readjusted his processors to focus on the new task. 

“Oh, hey Mad. Wanna help?”

“...Is that a puzzle?”

“Heck yeah it is.”

They were joined by Mad. 

“That’s a lot of pieces.”

“There  _ are  _ five of us. Six now.”

“Fair enough. I had an idea of something to ask you guys, but completely forgot. Remind me later, alright?”

They would do so. 

Probably. 

\------------

The puzzle was finished. Finally. 

“Oh! I remembered what I wanted to ask.”

“Oh?”

“Do you guys want to have a build-off?”

There was a moment of silence as they debated in their private server. 

“Sure.”

“What would the criteria be?”

“I dunno, I was thinking that you had a day to do it. We can easily extend it though.”

There was a moment of silence. 

“Three days.”

“Done.”

\------------

Needless to say nobody saw the Googles and Bing very much for the next three days. 

Dark was considering checking on them, but changed his mind when he heard the chainsaw sounds. What the heck were they doing in there? 

It was probably best not to question. 

\-------------

Oliver had built a lullaby cube. 

No, really. An actual lullaby cube. With a few improvements, of course. For stability and such.

Quite a few things had been donated to the cause, (one of Author’s pens for creativity, a thing of Bim’s hairspray so they’re solid, one of their old processors for computing power, ect.) but the soft peach-coloured fog was rather calming, and the tune just barely out of the human hearing range was quite pleasant. 

He didn’t need it to sleep, but he knew the others could get some use out of it. 

There was a serious market for these kinds of things. It wouldn’t be surprising if a store opened up for them. 

He couldn’t help inhaling it. He didn’t need to breathe, but it helped the cooling system. And he was curious of its chemical makeup.

There was a small short in his left hand. He narrowed his eyes at it. 

Why was he…?

His visual receptors clocked out and he flopped onto the workdesk. 

_ [Google.Y is offline.] _

\-----------

A notification popped up.

_ [Google.Y is offline.] _

What had he done now? 

Red went and checked on him. 

He was slumped over on his workstation, a painted wooden cube sitting aside him, with a lovely peach-coloured cloud billowing out of the open top. 

Had he worked through his charge? 

No, that didn’t make sense. They’d all installed the upgrades Blue had made. 

Had he shorted out?

He looked at the wooden box. Had it something to do with this?

It was at this point his fans gave a whir and he inhaled to cool them down. 

The last thing he noticed before his optical sensors flickered to black was a strange short in his left hand. 

_ [Google.R is offline.] _

\------------

Blue frowned at the notifications. What had happened to Red?

“Red’s down too.”

“That’s not good. What’s wrong?”

“We don’t know. He went to go check on Oliver and went offline.”

Bing went and looked through the cameras. 

“Ohhh, he’s built a lullaby cube. They’re just asleep.”

“...we don’t sleep.”

“The chemical contents could have an adverse reaction with our energy cortexes, which could lead to a shutdown state.” Green hypothesised. 

“They’ll be fine. It might take a bit of time for them to wake up, but they’ll be fine. I’ll message Mad to let him know that they’ll need extra time to make it even.”

“Doesn’t it have to be made in 24 hours though?”

“He could have been gathering things for the rest of the time. That’s not against the rules. Or maybe he managed to tweak something. It certainly seems to be working.”

And judging by the fact it could put androids to sleep, it really,  _ really _ worked. 

“Anyway. How’s that coming, Bing?”

“Not too bad. I’ll take it.”

“18:42:16 remaining.”

\----------

They gathered in a nice clearing, Mad with a cat around his shoulders and a box in his hands, Oliver with his Lullaby Cube (now securely fastened), Red with what looked to be a pinball machine, Green with a roomba, Blue with something covered under a tarp, and Bing with a box. 

“Who wants to go first?” 

Oliver yawned and slid his box forwards on the folding table they’d brought out. “Lullaby cube. Don’t ask me how it works, but it does. Even on us.”

Mad whistled. “So that’s what you needed the extra time for. You fell asleep?”

Red spoke up. “I did as well when I went to check on him. The current theory is that the chemical makeup reacts with our new energy systems, but that is something for another time. What did you create?”

“And why do you have a cat on your shoulders?”

“Oh, that’s Skip. Ignore him, he wanted to come along. As for this… _voila_!”

The box was opened, only for a tiny version of the Ink Machine to be placed on the table. 

“What does it do?”

“Oh, it takes ink and creates miniature versions of the characters from Bendy by rearranging their molecular bonds. Fascinating game- I couldn’t help but recreate it, if in a smaller form.”

“Huh.”

“Do you have a test?”

“Of course!” He took a jar of ink out of his pocket and poured it in before turning the little crank on the side. 

Out popped a teeny tiny Boris. 

“Holy shit he’s adorable.”

“I know, right?” He took the jar back out and ushered the tiny Boris into it, who collapsed back into ink. “What did you do, Blue?”

The android in question moved towards the tarp and pulled it off, revealing a complicated looking dashboard. 

“I made a way to find where every Ego in the Void is at any time.”

“Woah. Okay, where’s Host?”

After pressing a few buttons-

“The Library.”

“Okay, where’s Phantom?”

“That new club that opened downtown.”

They whistled appreciatively. 

“Bing, what about you?”

“Heck no, I’m saving this for last. Red, you go.”

“I made a pinball machine.”

“Niceeee.”

They couldn’t help but give it a go. Of course, it was Hearts and Heroes themed. What a surprise. That was one of Red’s favourite games. The machine worked beautifully. 

“Green?”

“I made a way for the Roombas to communicate in something other than Morse Code. Butterfingers?”

Butterfingers was place on the table, where they waved with their arm and-

_ \My name is Butterfingers, how may I help you?\ _ The voice was a bit robotic, but they all clapped. 

“A pleasure to meet you, Butterfingers.” Mad shook the proferred metal claw. The roomba chirped, turned around, and started the flight back towards the manor. 

“They can fly?”

“Yes. Bing bought 32 of them, and apparently didn’t know when to stop.” Blue groused. 

“Oh shush, you love them. Bing?”

Bing set a rectangular, fancy looking box on the table. 

“Open it.”

They looked at each other before Mad did so. 

He pulled out a… key?

“A skeleton key. That’s-”

“Interesting, sure, but that’s not the fun part. There’s nothing left in the box, right?”

“Yeah. It’s empty.”

“Exactly. Blue, you open it.”

Mad slid the top back on and slid it over to Blue, who examined it before opening it and taking out…

A monkey statue. 

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure that’s cursed, so don’t look into its eyes for too long. I’d just… put that back in. There’s nothing in the box other than that, right?”

Blue carefully slid it in before closing the box. “Yes.”

“Cool. Now I’ll open it.” 

He took the box and took out… a tiny jar with a small blinking light floating around inside it. 

“What is that?”

“A fairy. Hey, this one’s blue. The last one I took out was red. Nice.” He slid it back into the box and closed the lid, placing it back onto the table.

“What else is in there?”

“No idea! It’s cool, right?”

They all had to agree that it was pretty epic. 

Oliver opened it and pulled out… a very dusty picnic basket. 

“Nope.” He somehow managed to slide it back in and close the lid. “That probably has the cure for zombieism lying in there.”

They laughed at that before gathering up their things and starting to walk back to the manor. 

Skip sneezed. 

  
  



End file.
